Know I'll be Here, Holding You
by LifelongLeahstar
Summary: It is the 20 year anniversary for Gilbert and his wife, but she has some doubts. Will Gilbert be able to re-assure her before the night ends? Gilbert/Anne relationship. A sort of snuggle-down oneshot. WARNING! Extreme extreme extreme extreme extreme (how many was that?) EXTREME fluff ahead, read at your own risk.


**A/N: This is my first Anne of Green Gables fic, but if you guys are nice, and leave a review, it won't be my last. I totally ship Anne/Gilbert, and I thought that this song was perfect for them. The song is from Wicked and is sung by Fiyero and Elphaba, who are my OTP, but Gilbert and Anne come close second. I wrote this for the girls who are looking for their Fiyero or their Gilbert, and they boys who are looking for their Juliette or their Katniss. Basically, in prose, people who want a girl/boyfriend, and have never had one.**

Anne Shirley would never admit it. She would have stuck her chin up and exclaimed "If Gilbert Blythe were to steal my heart, it would be to freeze it." Of course, this wasn't Anne Shirley. What would Gilbert be doing with Anne _Shirley_?! No, Gilbert Blythe was in a little valley with another red-head. More patient than Miss Shirley. According to the damsel, she was prettier than Anne Shirley. She was a smart, beautiful, kindly, generous young woman, experience giving her what Anne Shirley didn't have. Gilbert and his special lady were celebrating their 20th year anniversary, and their children had gone with the neighbours. Gilbert stroked the woman's head, his mid wandering to Miss Shirley. For this was who she used to be. Mrs Blythe, formerly known as Anne Shirley. Of course Mrs Blythe would admit- no, proudly say- that Gilbert Blythe had stolen her heart, with no intention of returning it. "Gilbert?" she asked.

"Yes, my queen?" he answered, concern clear in his eyes. "What troubles you?" Anne bit her lip before replying. "We are still young at heart, but our bodies, eventually, won't they grow so old that, that, that?" she couldn't bring herself to finish what she was saying. Of course, Anne was familiar with death, and accepted that it was just a part of life, but now, in a rare moment where she was alone with the one she loved, had she ever wondered what it would be like, should Gilbert leave before she does. How would she handle it? And her children too! Would she become a hermit? Would the neighbours talk? Would she even go so far as to join him?! As much as Anne hated herself for it, she loved Gilbert a tiny bit more than she loved her precious jewels of children. Not by very much of course, but would she leave them to be with Gilbert? She looked up from her musings, now aware of that single tear, sliding down her smooth face. "I mean, how can I live without you?" Anne asked, suddenly shy.

"Anne-girl, we are young yet, and our souls not even adults. Don't worry about the future, dear girl. And if you are so perplexed about it, my wife, we will make every last moment last." The flame-haired beauty eyed her husband, unconvinced. He noticed her gaze and sighed, but remained patient. "How can I persuade you that everything is okay?" he gently asked. Anne raised a chestnut eyebrow with a half-hearted shrug. Gilbert sighed again. He then dashed into the house, and back into Rainbow Valley with the guitar he had received as his anniversary present from his children. He strummed a little tune, then began to sing, he alto voice blending into the chords.

 _Maybe I'm brainless_

 _Maybe I'm wise_

 _But you got me seeing_

 _Through different eyes_

 _Somehow I've fallen under your spell_

 _And somehow I'm feeling_

 _It's up that I fell_

 _Just for this moment_

 _As long as you're mine_

 _Come be how you want to_

 _And see how bright we shine_

 _Borrow the moonlight_

 _Until it is through_

 _And know I'll be here holding you_

 _As long as you're mine_

After the fifth line, Anne's lilting voice joined in, carrying the tune of the song she had composed with Gilbert when they were still courting- no, engaged! It was after Anne had seen Gilbert for the first time since he left for medical school. They hadn't sung that since then. She didn't know how she remembered. She didn't care. All Anne did was lean her caramel head against her husband's strong shoulder. Anne fell into a graceful sleep, but Gilbert stayed awake, caressing her and watching her. After a few minutes, he heard a gentle 'awww' coming from the bushes, and some snickering laughter. He shook his wife softly.

"My queen, we have company." Anne looked up, blinked those captivating grey eyes of her, and laughed. Susan and her children came out of the bush. Her cheeks deepened to the colour of her hair. She had thought that only her children had seen. She hadn't counted on her Susan seeing her! "I am so sorry Susan!" she exclaimed.

"Mrs. Doctor dear, it's okay. You're tired, go back to sleep, I'll look after your diamonds." Upon Anne's questioning look, she clarified, "your children are as priceless as diamonds. Diamonds in the sky." Anne blushed again, this time with the praise. When everyone was gone, Gilbert turned to Anne.

"Are you sure you are okay?" he mumbled, his lips in her hair. Anne simply nodded. "If that is the case, dear, we should be heading inside, it will be dark soon." Anne nodded again, happy at the time she got to spend with her husband. She rarely got to see him, but she loved when she did. In public, they were never sappy or cheesy with each other, though it was clear they were very in love. But when they were alone, the couple could just snuggle up without fear of anyone finding them. It would damage Gilbert's reputation if people were to find out he cuddled with his wife. So when Anne was sure that nobody was watching, she did something she hadn't done since her wedding day. She leant up, and kissed him, full on the mouth, passionately, for almost two minutes. She looked shyly up at Gilbert, and he led her inside.

"Why did you stop?" he asked. Anne's only answer was a tilted head, clearly unsure of what he meant. "Stop kissing me, I mean." Anne just shook her head, pointing at a window that belonged to Susan. Gilbert nodded. He then spun her around by the waist, and kissed her some more. Oh, those soft pink lips, he thought, smiling against Anne. Susan had fed the children, and tucked them all in. Now the night belonged to them. The pair of them. Anne and Gilbert decided they were tired and retired to bed. Before the auburn-haired woman drifted off, Gilbert rolled over and held her, his words suspended in the air as they both met the land of dreams.

" _know I'll be here, holding you"_


End file.
